


that girl is a real crowd pleaser

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Submissive Louis, Vaginal Sex, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Louis and Harry fuck in the bath.  Shameless smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I already tried to upload this but it didn't work. Anyways it's een a while since I've upoaded but currently I'm ring to finish four one shots and a chapter for my transgender fic and a chapter for my growing up fic argh. If you have read my other fics maybe leave a comment saying which of my works have been your favorite and make my shitty day less shitty?? Hope you enjoy, kudos and comment

Scrub a dub dub, in the tub," Louis hummed happily to herself, she lived for these moments. Nothing was better than a scorching hot bath and her laptop sat on the toilet with her and Harrys' sex tape playing. She stretched out comfortably in the bath, the tub deep enough to have the bubbles actually cover her naked body. 

Her eyes were mesmerized by watching Harry fuck her, her fingers snuck between her thighs and she hummed as she softly rubbed her clit. She bit her lip as the video captured the way Harrys muscles rippled when he fucked her, her hand sped up and she slipped a finger in, her thumb still massaging her clit. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she slowly pumped, her thighs tightened around her hand as she heard Harry calling himself daddy in the video. 

"What you up to, hmm baby?" Louis's eyes opened in surprise as Harrys rough voice sensually whispered into her ear, he pressed wet kisses up her neck. He smirked smugly when he saw what she was watching. 

"Getting yourself off to watching me fuck you?" Louis whimpered in response, harry stood up from where he was bending over to kiss her neck to take off his clothes. His green eyes shone bright as Louis watched Harry seductively take off his clothes. Her eyes drifted down to his hard cock and she had a hard time looking away.

"Scoot up, baby girl." She tore her eyes away from his throbbing erecting and moved up, her boobs emerging from the bubbles. To her embarrassment they were rock hard. Her cheeks tinted pink. 

Harry climbed in behind her, his hard cock pressed against her back, his hands settled on her hips. He rested his head in the nook of her neck, the video coming to an end. 

He couldn't help himself when his large hands cupped her breasts, he thumbed at her nipple. She let out shaky breaths.  
Her smaller hand grasped his much larger one and pulled it down to where she wanted it most. He breathily laughed.

"Need daddy to take care of you?" His gravelly voice asked, his fingers lightly touching the inside of her thighs. She leaned her head back and nodded.

"Need you daddy, so bad." 

She could feel his cock throb on her back at that, he wrapped his long legs around hers and spread his knees to keep her legs open. 

It felt like eternity before his long fingers slipped inside her heat, her toes curled as he pumped roughly, after years of experience with her body he immediately found her g spot. 

"Rub your clit for daddy." His rough voice demanded, Louis immediately complied and her fingers softly rubbed circles on her ball of nerves. Harry slightly rutted his hips against her back. Louis snuck her hand not touching herself behind her back and jerked Harrys cock. He quietly moaned in her ear. 

"I'm already close babe," he groaned, fingers curling inside her cunt. Her legs started to shake as her orgasm approached as well.  
      
Her hands grasped his thighs, her nails digging in as she got closer. She nearly screamed when Harry took his fingers out and grabbed her hand that was on her clit. 

His two large hands gripped her thighs and turned her around, settling her on his thighs, his cheeks were rosy from being aroused and his eyes a dark green. "Bounce on my cock, baby girl." 

Louis thanked god for birth control and aligned her hole with his cock, she slowly sank down, she watched Harrys face as his eyes closed in bliss. She began to bounce fast on his dick, harry came uncharacteristically fast, Louis slightly spread her legs and she orgasmed as well, her breathing fast. She leaned her head on Harrys shoulder as his limp dick slipping out of her cunt. 

Harry nosed along her neck, "Fuck.  How did I get such a sexy girlfriend?" He wondered out loud, Louis giggled and kissed his jaw, his hands held onto the small of her back and gently rubbed, Louis still sat comfortably on his lap. 

                 ******************

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Might make a part two but probably not, kudos and comment!


End file.
